


I own you, My new pet

by Gonardo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, chris is in control, peter likes it though, rough nipple play, some dub/con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris always hated those stupid v-necks that Peter always wears. Those damn smirks that play along his lips, and decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I own you, My new pet

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this has slight dub/con. But Peter wants it, but I just love the idea of Chris dominating the hell out of him. Peter gladly gives him the control.  
> So if it gives you a bad vibe, then I suggest you don't read it, I don't want it to trigger you.

Chris smiles sadly at the man across from him, trying not to, but they both know the stinging loss of losing a wife. The sheriff's own eyes are starting to get a little wet, and that just wasn't fair. He had to say something to break the sudden tension when he looks up his gaze matches Peter's. A snarl breaks on his mouth, and the man he had been sharing a friendly lunch with, reaches for his gun and turns to see what had put the look on the other man's face. He should have known.

“Gentlemen.” The were says, usual smirk playing on his own mouth.

“Peter.” Both men bite out.

“So sorry to interrupt, but I need to borrow the sheriff for a moment, it involves my dear nephew.”

“Be my guest.” His eyes turn cold. “See you later John. Sorry that we got off track with our conversation. Hope to catch you later.” Drops the bills on the table, paying for their meal and leaving a generous tip before walking to his car.

The sheriff turns his own hard gaze to the wolf standing beside him. “What do you need?” He sounds tired, feels it too. It wasn't the same now that his son had moved out.

“I need your help on picking out something for Derek and Stiles.”

“Really?” John asks.

“Yes, lets face it, the wolf doesn't exactly have a lot of technology in that loft of his, and your son does enjoy video games, or so I heard.” Makes a face. He'd rather give chase in the forest himself, but to each their own. “So I thought you'd like to join me in picking out a television out for them. Don't have need for one myself in quite some time, thought you could tell me what he would like.”

“Okay...” He still is confused at what Peter was saying, because it wasn't like him, at all.

“Trying to get on your son's good side. Derek won't let me set foot in the loft if he's not there. And it's hard to talk to him when he is there.” That explains it!

“Fine, but I'm not chipping in.” He gets up and sighs. This day just got officially weird.

*

Stiles stands there in sweats and a tank top while his dad shares a look of disbelief with him. “Really?” He asks, hands spread wide.

“Really.” Peter states, like it was obvious.

“Well...” Is all Derek says, though it isn't often that his boyfriend is speechless, and he has to hide a smile.

“You bought Derek and me a T.V. just like that?” He wants to know what the catch was.

“Yes. I thought it would keep you busy while Derek and I have our weekly meetings.”

“Knew you wanted something...” Stiles begins, but who the fuck was he kidding? It was a huge flat screen television, and it was calling his name. He practically lunges for it, cooing at the beautiful technology, all sleek and shiny and new. “I love you...” He coos. Grabs his phone to text his best friend Scott. 'dude, new TV. you gotta check it out. Come over now, ignore the creeper.'

*

Chris is breathing a little heavy, but he feels a hundred percent better after the run. It kept his mind busy as well as his body, thoughts fading into the background as trees around him and the ground beneath his feet soothed him. Was reaching for a drink when Peter came into view.

“Argent.” Hale says, eyes eating him up. Taking in the shorts that clung to sweaty skin, same for the tank top, hair damp but eyes bright and shrewd.

“Hale.” He snarls, nostrils flaring. The wolf was wearing one of those deep v-neck shirts, the man startles as he took in the hard nipples, cock stirring to life. Tight jeans with a leather belt, and boots. Peter smiled, like he knew. Of course he did, he was a Were, could smell the arousal easily. It's his fault, Chris always had a thing for nipples that pebbled, man or woman, wanting to bite them until it bled. Loved how they would arch underneath him, gasping and pleading, for both more and for it to end.

“Like what you see?” Tilts his head to the side, the smirk growing.

“Not really.” It wasn't a total lie... But it was pretty close. He hated Peter, wanted to take him apart piece by piece, make him beg for it. The wolf was a creeper, but that didn't matter to his groin.

“Oh?” He asks. Looking at the now tenting shorts. “Could of fooled me.”

“Don't make me shut you up...”

“Oh, I'd like to see you try.” The wolf gets out before the other man pounces on him, catching him by surprise. Chris has a strong grip, and easily holds the other man down on the ground, and then kneels onto his shoulders. Wraps a hand around that thick neck, nothing but muscles and vessels. Snarls as his cock springs free, watches with delight when the Were has his fangs drop, eyes bleed a brighter blue, and those pupils blow.

“Think this might make you shut the fuck up, yeah, that's right. Open wide and take it like a good little wolf boy.” Rubs it along the stubbled cheek, feels the breath ghost over his sensitive flesh. Pokes it against the fangs, hisses as it scrapes against the skin, but then the wolf beneath him opens up and licks at the tip, tasting it. They both moan. “You a cock slut? Yeah?” He taps his cock against the tongue, and pushes it inside the awaiting mouth. Fuck! That felt good, better than it should, but who was he kidding, he wanted nothing more than to dominate the fucking hell out of the wolf beneath him, hold him down and fuck him raw, until he shouted and begged for his cum. He fucked into the mouth, pumping his hips in a shallow rhythm, watching his head rub along the cheek. “Suck it, that's it. Good wolf.” Grits his teeth as his orgasm approaches. Jabs his cock deeper, forcing the throat to swallow him down, and pulls back with a muffled shout and paints his cum along the thick neck, then leans back and spurts it along the pecs, and in that stupid v. His other hand is still clutched in Peter's hair, who is panting, eyes wide and unseeing. Decides to repay the favor, reaches back and sneaks his hand into the jeans and dryly palms the cock, feeling it jerk and spray pre-cum. “Yeah, that's it, going to mark my hand? Yeah, I like that idea, and then you're going to eat it after. Undo your pants.” Peter scrambles, neck muscles stark as he works at his belt, and then the zipper. The hard cock springs free, and Chris resumes the stroking, not caring if it was harsh, and yanks causing the wolf to muffle a shout behind his fangs. Works to swallow, and then he howls as his balls draw up, hair still being pulled, he's cumming, so fucking hard he nearly passes out. Chris grabs as much ejaculate as he can and then he's feeding it to the wolf, who readily obeys, licking it, moaning softly.

“I own you now. Now be a good boy, buy a collar, and meet me at my place in one hour... And pick another one of those shirts... I got plans for you.” He leans down and kisses him hard, tasting the cum, and then groans before getting up and leaving, the wolf just laying there, panting...

*

Peter is being held down by ropes, and cries helplessly as his tight little ass is being pound into. “More, Chris, harder. Fuck me harder! Bite me, mark me, oh fuck!” The Were is panting like a little bitch. His nipples are sore and red, a hand wrapped his neck, but he doesn't care. This is what he wanted all along, for this big bad hunter to own him... And own him he did. He whines when Chris paints his ass with cum, and then shouts as he soils another one of his shirts, cumming untouched. 

“Looks like I found a new pet. What do you think.” Peter could only whimper, his was of saying he agreed.


End file.
